


two kinds of alien robots

by tvheads



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Party, im sorry i cant write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: The castle-ship runs into the Lost Light, and stuff happens, mainly a party.





	two kinds of alien robots

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im writing this at midnight bc i really want this crossover but no ones made one??? idk why but anyway im trying my best to provide (and probably failing)
> 
> so. enjoy!

"What is that?"

The group followed Pidge's finger and found that it was pointing at what looked like some kind of spaceship.

Coran magnified it on his own screen. His shoulders sank. "Oh, _quiznak_. That's Cybertronian."

"Cybertronian?" Allura seemed worried.

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked.

"Cybertronians are a race of giant robots," Coran told him and the other paladins.

"They've been at war with each other for four million years," Allura added, sounding somewhat at awe. "Their lifespans are even longer than the average Altean's."

"Frankly," Coran said offhandedly. "I thought they would've killed themselves off by now. Some of them have guns built into them, you know. Very dangerous, and they don't particularly care for organics."

"And we're organics." Lance rubbed his eyes. "Great. Insane warrior robots. Perfect for a Thursday."

"They know we're here," Coran announced rather suddenly, his voice a little higher than normally.

A video feed popped up on the big screen, showing a red helmet and a pale yellow face. "Hello?"

"Hello," Coran responded.

"Okay, great. I'll take it from here, Blaster." A new robot stepped onscreen. This one was red like the other, but he had flames painted on his chest and a gray face. "Hi. This is Captain Rodimus of the _Lost Light_. We're contacting you because, uh." He looked to the side. "Why again?" A gruff voice told this 'Captain Rodimus' something before the captain's bright blue gaze returned to the camera. "Well, apparently Alteans were wiped out thousands of years ago, along with their planet? And my co-captain wants to know why an Altean castle-ship is out here and—wait, are you _Coran_?"

"Er, yes?"

"Oh, wow, everyone says you threw the best parties. Wanna—?"

"Rodimus!" the gruff offscreen voice snapped.

"Oh, shut up, Megs." Rodimus rolled his optics. Someone grumbled. "I'm being _polite_. So," he went on eagerly. "Want to come over? Improve diplomatic relations or whatever?" He clearly said this last part to appease whoever Megs was. He wasn't appearing particularly successful, but that didn't seem to bother him much.

Coran looked around at each paladin, varying degrees of interest on each face. He glanced helplessly at Allura, who nodded.

"We are willing to join you for an evening," she told Rodimus. "I believe we have much to discuss."

"Great." The robot grinned. "You better bring the Coran with you."

"Oh, I—I will." The princess nodded and gave him her best smile as the call ended. The smile then became incredibly strained. "Paladins, you must wear your armor to the gathering," she told them. "They are really quite big in person, and can't always be trusted to watch where they step."

"Also," Coran added helpfully. "They might try to attack you because you're organic."

"Hooray," Hunk said weakly.


End file.
